worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
|rname = Torihiki |etitle = A Deal |volume = 2 |chapter = 10 |pages = 19 |rdate = October 2, 2016 |previous = Chapter 9 |next = Chapter 11 }} Chapter 10 is titled "A Deal". Summary The minister of technology orders her assistants to strip Reito. As her assistants are stripping Reito, the director reveals she injected a special drug to the girls and says they are bound to get pregnant. Reito is pleading for the girls to stop as they lick his body. As one of the girls try to get on top of Reito, the minister kicks the girl because she did not inject him yet. The minister says if she injects him with the drug, he will be their meat vibrator. Suddenly, Sui appears and grabs the director's wrist and said she will not allow her to harm Reito. Shortly after, the minister of state and minister of public welfare arrive and order her to stop. Mira and Akane arrive also and are glad he is okay. Sui then breaks off Reito's cuffs to the chair. The minister of public welfare questions the minister of technology about doing things on her own because it is her jurisdiction is to handle the people. The minister of technology says she did so to examine the man who is immune to the MK Virus. The minister of state wonders who the girls are and the minister of technology reveals they are her assistants and then demands them to leave. Before the secretary of technology walked away, the minister of state tells her to not think she could get away with everything. The minister of state then tells Reito goodbye and calls him her meat dildo. In the office of the minister of state, she reveals her name is Kihara and she and the other ministers handle the administration of the country but Reito thinks she meant ruling. Kihara senses an angry tone from Reito but says they had done something unforgivable to him. She continues and says the minister of technology has great skill but lacks in common sense. The minister of general affairs says she is also a researcher and thinks it is understandable, but Reito says that every researcher does not lack common sense but the minister of general affairs says it was not what she meant. Reito then asks why they summoned him so Kihara tells him to go to where she is. Looking outside of the building, Kihara asks Reito what he thinks of the world and he responds saying it is strange in various ways. Kihara says the women are chaotic and heartbroken due to the men disappearing and says that is why they put their hope in him. Reito wonders if she is talking about mating and is prepared to reveal his plan, but Kihara says she already knew about his plan and is talking about something else. Mira says it is dangerous, but Kihara says he has a bodyguard, and Sui says she will protect Reito. Mira is unsure but Reito says he understood but wants to suggest conditions. In a refugee home, Mahiru is talking to a girl about studying when the minister of general affairs appears on the TV and reveals they are broadcasting to the world. She continues and says she has groundbreaking news for the world and they have found a surviving man in the world. She then introduces Reito to the world, shocking Mahiru. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Kihara *Mira Suou *Akane Ryuzoji *Mahiru *Ito Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2